The Bro Code
Brie rushed next to a stretcher, tears where streaming down her face, doctors and nurses where running in front of her. Hanson's stiff body lay on the stretcher, blood covering the blonde streak in his hair. A nurse in a white uniform held Brie back,as the stretcher diapered behind two doors. She collapses into a chair and helplessly screams clenching her stomach. Later that Night- Rosewood Hospital Randy,Sam and Charlie all came running into the reception area,"Hanson Jones! Where is Hanson Jones?" Sam panted to the receptionist who blew a bubble of chewing gum. She lowered her glasses and looked at the computer screen, she then shook her head slowly. "No visitors just yet sorry" she said in a deep emotionless voice. "Guys" Brie shouted as the three boys turned around. "Oh my god Brie, where is he?" Charlie asked running up to hug her. They embarrassed as tears began to form in Brie's already red eyes. "I'm fine, he's fine... I hope. The doctors are giving him an X-ray now to check for any damage" she cried once again sitting down, "Where is his mom?" Randy asked breaking his silence, Brie indicated to the corridor next to them, "She went to get us a coffee. She is in bits guys" Brie stuttered her hands still shaking. Charlie sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "They took it too far this time. Why Hanson why?" Brie screamed, Charlie placed his hand on Brie's knee. "Because B won't hurt you" he whispered, all three heads turned to Charlie who now took a deep breath. "Okay Mike has this theory" he stated, but Sam butt in with "You've spoke to Mike?!" he shouted. "Yes...I'll get to that. But he didn't tell me this, he told Luke to tell me, if there was ever an emergency" "Tell you what?" Randy asked again interrupting their friend. "The familiar theory he called it. He thinks B targets are loved ones before they target us. He thinks B wanted Sam's Dad to be inside City Hall the night of the explosion, after Will was run over he thought Will was my familiar, but now I think its Mike" Charlie told the group. "What about me, or my familiar thing, who are they?" Randy asked another question. "He thinks yours is David, and Hanson's was" Charlie didn't even have to finish the sentence. "Me..." Brie whispered, with a look of guilt on her face. "But apparently B has too much class to go for a soon to be mother, or perhaps just including Brie in all of this was how they where planning on getting to Han" Charlie whispered as the receptionist began to look at them. "So if Luke told you this" Randy said aloud, "Then when did you speak to Mike?" he asked. Charlie scratched his head, "Just then, he wants to meet me in two hours, he wants to tell me something" he whispered. Brie turned to face him "So what are you doing here?" Brie whispered looking around her. "Trying to see my friend who has just been savagely beaten" Charlie whispered back in a sarcastic tone. "Mike clearly wouldn't risk getting arrested for no reason reason" Randy said in a low voice. "You have to go" Brie nudged Charlie. "Fine but not alone. I don't wanna risk being alone, if he gets caught I won't be able to stop the police on my own" Charlie told the "All of you go" Brie told them, the boys all turned to her and looked shocked. "Hanson isn't going anywhere you need to go find Mike. Find out what he knows, and catch me and Hanson up when you get back" she told them. Sam got down on his knee and looked at Brie. "Okay sure" he hugged her. "Text us when he wakes up okay?" Brie nodded and stood up. The boys nodded at her and headed for the door. Brie sat down and picked up a magazine, just as she picked it up, a person came out of the corridor in a black hood silently walked past Brie and towards the liars. Randy sat in the driving seat, Sam next to him and Charlie in the middle of the back seat. "Okay so where are we going?" Randy asked Charlie who was looking at his phone. "Okay, The Burnt Toast Diner. It's just off the freeway before Philli" Charlie told Randy, who nodded "Got it". The boys had to drive through the center of Rosewood, Sam eyes caught something "STOP" he shouted, Randy quickly slammed on his breaks, Charlie flew forward and his seat belt threw him back. "OW WHAT THE HELL" Charlie shouted. Sam looked back to him, "Sorry, but look, the church. Look at the sign". The boys heads turned and looked at the church. "Turners Funeral" Randy whispered. "Crap, Cooper's outside DRIVE DRIVE" Charlie shouted, Randy quickly drove away. (The car speed away and wrapped round the corner. Cooper leaned against a wall smoking a cigarette his eyes squinted and a devious smile came across his face. He turned around and saw a figure walking down the church steps. "Oh Hey" he said smiling his devious smile. Then the figure stepped down to come face to face with Cooper, it was David. He put a cigarette in his mouth and nodded, "Hey" he replied to Cooper) = The boys entered the diner and looked around, the diner was filled with people and families. Sam looked over to the very corner of the diner and saw a figure in a black cap waving towards them. The other boys saw this and they walked towards him. The figure was indeed Mike, he took of his cap and hugged Charlie. "Sit down quick" Mike whispered, "I don't know how much time I have" he whispered looking around him. "What did you want to tell me?" Charlie asked quietly. Mike looked at Randy and Sam, "Well originally I only wanted to tell you one thing. But since you guys are here I will have to tell you a whole lot more. Starting with the night Bradley was killed. "I was walking towards his house, I had a few things I wanted to talk to him about, that's when I saw Will. He was standing at the front door, he was banging on it loudly he looked so mad, at this point I didn't know who he was. So I stopped him, and that's when he explained why he was so angry, he told me all about how Bradley was blackmailing him because he was gay, and that he was making Will give him money. I was scared, scared that Bradley was doing this to you too Charlie" That's when he freaked out, he brought a bat with him, and he headed for the gate that lead to the back of the house, I was screaming for him to stop and then.. then a flash went of from over the road" Mike paused, he looked over at the bushes across the road where the flash came from. Will was getting closer and closer,. "I ran to him and told him to not do and told him I would take care of Bradley" Will nodded and gave Mike a hug, Mike didn't know what to do so he just patted will on the back "I told him to take the bat away. Someone had clearly seen him with the bat, and he needed to get rid of it, less Bradley use it against him even more" "Will then left" Mike continued his story. "I went into the back garden and Saw Bradley standing over you. Jesus Charlie I thought you where dead, I ran for him and he screamed" '' Mike began to chase Bradley towards the house, Bradley tried to shut the door but Mike got in anyway.'' '' "I was so angry and scared Charlie. I punched him and shouted and shouted and told him to tell me everything. That's when he said he would..." Mike grabbed Bradley and put him on the couch, Bradley sighed and began to tell Mike everything. '' "He told me about B, and how he was scared. He told me he wanted to keep all of you out of it, he spiked the vodka with sleeping pills, he didn't know you where all gonna drink it outside he said. He wanted you to do it somewhere safe, like the living room or Sam's bedroom that way he could of locked you in" Bradley begins to cry as he exclaims "MIKE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME PLEASE"... Mike looked at the floor "I thought about it, but then I remembered Bradley wasn't a good person.. he deserved to be tortured... but not killed" "I told him to leave town and get somewhere safe. He said he would and I believed him, I wanted to take you home there and then Charlie. But Bradley said you should wake up soon, and he wanted to say goodbye to you all. So I excepted that... and I left. = The boys where all looking at Mike in a state of shock. "I knew you didn't do it, and I knew Will couldn't do it" Charlie sighed with relief as he walked around the table to hug Mike. Mike began to cry "I'm so sorry Charlie I was so mean to you. It was hard and I couldn't except the fact you where who you where. I am so sorry" he cried. Sam and Randy looked on smiling, "The person who took that photo was Turner...Felix Turner" Sam told Mike, Mike released his hug on Charlie. "You know him right? Your Dad worked on his case" Randy said suspiciously, Mike looked at the other two boys, "Yeah about that. Like I said I have more things to show you guys" Hanson lay on a hospital bed with a Morphine drip attached to his arm. He opened one of his eyes, the light above his bed was shinning in his eye, his vision was blurred, the light was the only thing he could make out. He lifted his head slightly too a blurred standing at the bottom oh his bed. He rubbed his eye with that that was not attached to the his drip. His vision became somewhat clearer and he looked at the bottom of his bed again. The figure was still there a grey over coat and a formal back shirt, it was Bradley. Hanson gasped and pushed himself up, "Hey Han" Bradley said calmly. "What" Hanson mumbled as he began to move his head frantically. "Heard you got in an accident. I had to push the date of visit up" Bradley said again in the same tone of voice, as he sat on Hanson's bed. "What do you mean, push your date up?" Hanson asked his eyes widening. "I was going to visit you when your little bundle of joy was born, but I was so worried about you" he touched Hanson's streak "God Han you have had some awful hairdo's in your time, but I actually like this one" Hanson put his head back on his pillow. His brow was covered in sweat and he just wanted to rest. "Stop, I thought you where dead" Hanson moaned rubbing his sore head, "We all do" he whispered. Bradley turned to the door, "You four never change...Do you" he whispered. Hanson moaned in pain, "Bradley just tell me this, do you know who B is?" he moaned. Bradley looked at the clock above Hanson's bed and then back at the door, "Hmm Of course I do" he whispered. "Then tell me please" Hanson pleaded. Bradley shook his head, "It's really not safe for you to know just yet. And even if I did tell you... with all that morphine you wouldn't remember" he told his friend. Hanson's vision blurred and he closed his eyes for a while, and once he opened they had returned to normal, "Where did you go that night. Why did you leave your shoes in Sam's room. Where you with a girl... Summer?" Hanson mumbled. But there was no answer, "BRADLEY" Hanson panted looking around the room, "WHERE ARE YOU BRADLEY" Brie was in the chair next to his bed, she jumped up and grabbed his arm "Hanson calm down" he continued to scream and struggle. "Where is he?" he cried. Brie shrugged, "Bradley... Hanson Bradley's dead. You've been hit over the head and your on like a ten ton of morphine, you where probably just dreaming" Brie said in her comforting tone. She placed his head on her shoulder just as Hanson's mother walked in, "Yeah it was probably just a dream" he whispered. = Mike placed two large envelopes on the table and looked at the boys conspicuously, "What are these?" Randy asked. "They're Turner and Bradley's autopsies" Mike replied with no emotion on his face. Sam and Charlie exchanged a look, Randy and Sam grabbed Bradley's and Charlie took Turner's. Sam scanned the first page, "Bradley was choked to death" Sam said in ashocked voice. "And it also says here police have a suspect... I wonder who it is" Randy shouted. Mike and Charlie looked at Randy, there was a moment of silence before the realization hit him "Oh.. Mike" Randy whispered and Mike nodded and gave a sarcastic smile. "What does it say?" Randy asked Charlie, who looked shocked. He placed the file down on the table, "Someone broke Turner's breaks" he whispered. Mike didn't look at any of the boys, "And.. they have revived new evidence in the form of" Charlie went silent. "Of what?" Randy asked. Charlie looked at Sam, "The from of a text" Charlie finished with a look of fear coming on his face. "What" Sam stood up, many people began to stare, Mike threw his hands over his head "SIT DOWN" he whispered in a loud voice. "The police think you and Turner met up the night of Bradley's death. And that you killed him, I don't t know why" he whispered. "Why would he think you met him that night?" Randy asked. "Because Bradley text him off my phone that was who he texts. So instead people now think that I met up with Tuner NOT Bradley" Sam shouted throwing the paper onto the table. "What am I gonna do?" he asked the other boys. "I don't know about you. But I'm making sure I disappear" Mike told the boys. "WHAT!" Charlie shouted. "I have to" the older Crew brother whispered. "What about us, what about your family MIKE" Charlie continued to shout. "Charlie imagine what Cooper will do to Dad if I go down, what he will do to all of us". Charlie looked at his shoes, "Fine. Run. Just one question what are you gonna run away with. All your things are in our house" Charlie shouted. Mike shook his head, " Dad is out looking for me, and Mom will be at soccer with McKenzie, so I had someone go get my thing. Wait actually here she is" Mike stood up and waved at this 'she'. The boys looked around to see Summer walking over with a bag. "Can I get you anything, I should get you something" Melody said stroking Hanson's hair. "I'm fine ow" Hanson moaned. "NO, I'm gonna get you a soda, or something. I will be right back" Melody said taking her purse out of her bag. She threw the bag on the seat and ran out of the cubical leaving the door open. Hanson moved over on his bed giving Brie some room to crawl next to him, "You're really lucky, you know that" she whispered in his ear, "Not a single broken bone". He turned his head and kissed her, "That's not why I'm lucky" he whispered in a passionate voice back. "I'm lucky because I have you. You and our baby" he said holding her stomach. "So we're alone how about we talk about names" Hanson laughed, "Okay, how about Heathcliffe like from Wuthering Heights" Brie giggled, Hanson pulled a face. "Okay Veto" she laughed. "What about the name Darcy?" Hanson asked, "No" Brie said point blank. The two went back and forth with names vetoing all of the others. "Well we aren't gonna reach a compromise are we?" Brie asked Hanson. Who only shook his head. "Well we have four months left" Brie smiled at him. "Four wonderful months" Hanson laughed. "Wonderful for who, we still have to buy like everything!" she said sarcastically, the two laughed and hugged each other. = "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL" Charlie shouted as Summer handed Mike the bag of things and then passed him his wallet. "LIKE WHAT" he continued to shout. "I'm guessing you haven't told him yet" Summer said in a quiet voice. Mike shook his head, "Oh wow more secrets" Charlie said sarcastically. "Charlie me and Summer have been seeing each other" Mike blurted out loud. Randy laughed "That's not possible I mean Summer is a hag she loves Charlie". Mike took a sip of his coffee and began to talk, "I asked Summer to watch over Charlie, and at the time when I couldn't except you... as you, I asked her to try and ... turn you straight" Sam spat out a bit of water, Charlie looked at Summer "So you never really liked me?" he asked her. She shook her head, her long platinum blonde hair flew in the air, "As a friend yes I liked you, as boyfriend material... No" she laughed. A small smile came across Charlie's face, "SO" Sam interrupted, "Do you know what happened to Bradley... You dated him" Sam said harshly. "I broke up with him, before he went missing. He was a full on socio and it only took me until then to realize it. Mike makes me more happier. I love him" she leaned over Charlie and kissed Mike. "Okay this is so weird" Charlie moaned. "Okay, apparently only I am gonna address the elephant in the room. Does she know about you know who?" Randy asked Mike. "Yes I know about B" Summer replied calmly. "Okay I have another question. How do you two know so much about B?" Charlie asked them. Summer and Mike looked at each other, "Promise you won't be mad" Mike began to speak. "B blackmailed me with those videos, and they also said that if we didn't do what they told us to do, them they'd hurt you Charlie" Mike began to lower his voice. Summer grabbed Charlie's hand, "We where the ones at who drugged Randy" he told them. Randy sat up "What!" Sam shouted. "In our deference you weren't really friends at that point" Summer shouted at them. "No Sam" Randy shouted, "I don't care. You where protecting your family, I would probably drug anyone to keep David safe" Randy told them. "And I was the one who outed Clara and Nina" Summer told them, "I didn't know B was gonna play the video at the end though" she told the group. There was a silence on the table once again. "Well that solves a few things" Charlie told the table. "Not all of them" Sam whispered, "Okay if Summer, Mike or Will didn't Kill Bradley...Who did?" Sam asked as the rest of the group stared at each oter. The sound of sirens could be heard, "Time to go" Summer said to Mike quickly, Mike stood up quickly and kissed her. He turned to Charlie, "Hug goodbye?" he asked. The two brothers shared their moment in each others arms. "Look after McKenzie" he whispered in Charlie's ear. "I'll be in touch I promise" he shouted on his way towards the back door, the back of the restaurant was empty, so it was the best chance for Mike to escape. Blue and reds could be seen outside the diner window. Turner in the suit he wore to Turner's funeral along with two other cops walked into the building. They saw the boys along with Summer and showed no hesitation and made their way over to them. "What do you want Cooper" Charlie shouted at him staring in his dark eyes. Summer turned and the back door was shut, Mike had got away. "What do I want" Cooper said in his usual arrogant voice... STAND UP ALL OF YOU" Copper shouted. Charlie looked at the cup Mike was using he couldn't risk the police noticing they had one cup more than the number of people, even an idiot like Cooper would be on to that. As he stood up he knocked it on to the floor, it fell and shattered. "Klutz" Cooper hissed. "Oh yes lets get to it" he shouted, "Sorry for running your dinner everyone" he indicated to everyone in the diner, "But this needs to be done" he pulled handcuffs out of his pocket and placed them on Sam's wrists "WHAT NO" Summer shouted. Randy lunged for Cooper but the other officer pushed him back. "Samuel Kendrick, you are under arrest for the murder of Felix Turner, and you are also another suspect in the murder of Bradley Wilson" Upon the mention of Bradley's name all of the other boys gasped at looked at each other. Cooper began to read Sam his Miranda rights, as he dragged him out of the diner. The three began to scream but the officers held them off "GUYS GET MY DAD PLEASE" Sam shouted, "I DIDN'T DO IT" Sam screamed as Cooper slammed the door to the dinner. His screams diapered as the others watched him forcing Sam into a police car, the other two officers let go of Charlie.Randy and Summer. "Let's go quickly. Call his dad" Charlie shouted as they all ran to the car park. Brie opened her eyes, she must have fell asleep in Hanson's arms, there was a sticky note on the chair next to her. "It's your moment and your life, I decided he was in good hands- Melody" it read. Brie smiled, and turned to Hanson who was still asleep. She stroked his hair and smiled, she kissed his forehead, she grabbed her handbag and headed for the toilet in the corner of the room. She turned on the lights and dropped her bag, someone had written on the mirror in red marker,' "Hush little Baby don't say a word, you better keep that secret I know you heard, you better watch your babies back, or B's gonna make your neck go crack'" she screamed loud, which made Hanson jump up and wheel his drip into the bathroom to see the message. "It's okay" Hanson panted comforting, "Not our baby, Hanson NOT OUR BABY" she screamed. "Their not gonna hurt anyone I promise" he kissed her head as he began to cry just thinking about it, = Charlie speedily drove the car back to Rosewood they hadn't caught up to Cooper and Sam but Randy phoned Mr.Kendrick who was furious. The gang where driving towards the police station, when even more of police lights could be seen again. "What now" Summer shouted. "This is my road" Charlie sighed as he stopped his car outside his house, a group of people had gathered outside police tape that circled his house, "Your house" Randy whispered. Charlie got out of the car and Summer and Randy followed, Charlie ducked under the police tape and Randy ran after him, however Summer joined the likes of Karl,Lucy,Rebecca,Blake,Riley,Luke,Will,Robbie,Clara,Nick and Nina in the crowd. "Why is everyone here?" Summer asked Rebecca."Why where you with Charlie and Randy?" Riley asked Summer when he tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him off, "Shut up Riley" she moaned. Charlie and Randy got to Charlie's door to see his mother crying on the step, his farther was talking to the police, Charlie's chest tightened he didn't like this. Randy stared at him and rubbed his shoulder, "Mom...What's wrong, what's happened" he cried. His mother kept crying and crying. She couldn't stop, "Mrs.Crew?" Randy said softly, "Mom your scaring me" he cried. "It..." she mumbled her mascara running down her face, "McKenzie, he was playing in the garden, and a car" she cried, "A car came out of no where and someone pulled him in" she screamed. "Someone has my baby" she roared hysterically. The two boys looked at each other, Charlie's knees gave way but Randy caught him. He began to cry into Randy "We'll find him it's okay it's going to be okay" Randy panted quickly, he too was almost moved to tears, BEEP BEEP, DING DING went their two phones, "No please no" Charlie cried as they both pulled out their phones, Charlie read the text through the muffled sound of him crying "If you thought this was going to be a happy ending... You haven't been paying attention. You'll get him back when I say SO - Kisses B"'''Charlie cried and Randy hugged him, while the rest of the student body watched on, Summer was too in tears she bowed her head. '''B's Lair McKenzie lay asleep on a mattress, a hooded figure was walking from him. They slammed the door and placed a lock on it, the lock was different it had letters instead of numbers. The figure turned the letters until they read BBB, and they walked away turning off all lights. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 14/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 17/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 17/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 17/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 17/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 16/17 Supporting Cast * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 4/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 10/17 * Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 9/17 * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Carol Crew - 6/17 ''' * '''Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 13/17 (Flashback) Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Handsome Little Liars Season 1 Category:Season Finale Category:Fearless Diva Productions